Bait
by Killough
Summary: Jak and Daxter have both gotten cold. A drama with hate, drugs, betrayal, destruction, jealousy, and soul shattering demises the two put themselves through on purpose. Jak cannot live without him, but Daxter has already gotten lost in his own mind...
1. Bait Chap 1

Daxter slumped back in a small wooden bar stool. He leaned the rest of his tiny body forward onto the chipped away metallic counter. The place was pretty much abandoned. A small bar, meant only for animals of the elven intelligence, was the only thing that still stood. Believe it or not, there were others other than himself. In fact, a whole prison's worth. But getting off that ugly topic of the past, the orange little ottsel closed his weary eyes. He felt sick. Soooo so sick. As if vomiting would be his only possible cure as of now. Or if holding onto his quaking body was his only salvation. He needn't open his eyes to scan the charcoaled, cobwebbed and grey stonewalls. He knew this tiny bar all too well. Most of the stonewalls had been scorched black due to a fire that had blazed there some years ago. All that remained other than the walls themselves was eight bar stools, the shelves behind the bar table containing assorted bottles of liquor, beer, and broken glass, and the metallic bar table itself. The corner of it had been charred black, and a giant metal iron deposit had clumped off of it only to of hardened on the floor. The blaze had started to melt it. The floor was also sculpted from rock, and was covered with an inches worth of dust and smoldering ash. Some discarded pieces of furniture lay askew n the fire's remains. A couch cushion, the foot of a bar stool, more broken glass, and random pieces of ripped and burnt fabric. Shattered light bulbs occupied the ceiling, all dead to light, except for one… Blinking on and off… Swaying back and forth over our small ottsel's weak and ill body. And what little light that was, showered onto Daxter's back as he slowly continued to rise from his slumping posture. Carefully he lifted his tired eyelids, revealing hopeless cerulean eyes. He sluggishly turned his head to the left of the shelf behind the table. A velvet mauve pouch was hardly visible, covered in white ash and dust. He lunged forward clumsily to reach it, in the process causing two bottles to crash to the floor. Ignoring the shatter, he tried to relax himself as he unraveled the ancient string of the pouch with his grip-gloved hands, slightly shaking. He peered inside the bag…

…. One Month Ago….

Night had finally fallen on the streets of Haven City. If you could even so much as call it a city… Let alone a Haven. To one who stands outside this city, there were giant walls that surrounded it, like layers. First, it was coated with a yellow shield on all sides. It looked to be made out of pure electricity, or a light of some sort, however, was not. It was a substance known as Eco, in a plasma state.

Eco on this planet has been explained as, "The Life Energy of the World." There are many different varieties of Eco, and it comes in many different forms. But let us not go into the detail of that just yet….

The Yellow Eco surrounded another wall, which looked to be made of pure steel, or strong alloy. It was an oval shape around the city, which consisted of four different sectors; Dead Town, The bazaar, the Industrial, and the Old Industrial, which carried much more pollution than old. And in the very center of these layers, was a place… A palace that looked as if it were floating in the sky. Giant support towers, which took up residence in each city sector, reared up into the black foggy sky. They looked like giant silver claws, scrapping against the atmosphere. The support towers had giant cables that stretched to the palace's base, this giving it the sort of look or effect that it was a massive spider sitting in the dead center of it's web. If anyone was to view it from a bird's eye perspective, it would resemble an eye… A giant eye surrounded by nothing but deserted Wastelands. Within the Industrial sector of this eye in the storm… Is where it all begins…

"HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUBLIC!" Daxter whooped loudly as titanium doors slid open upon his entrance to the Hip Hog Haven Saloon. A duo of annoyed faces at the bar table turned to glare at him. Daxter, recognizing the two of them, decided to jump on the shoulder of the only one who didn't glare at him so harshly. "'Hey Jak!" He flashed his pearly whites at his green and blonde haired friend. "Drink'n boozies with the lovely ladies here?" He asked batting his eyes sarcastically towards a man with red dread locks tucked neatly behind his head. The tattoos on his face wrinkled in anger as his eyes narrowed. He shot up a fist close to the ottsel's mug, causing him to flinch back in fear.

"Make another sarcastic wise crack and I'll kick my foot up your small furry ass." The red haired girl next to him just barely cracked a smile on her crimson lips. Like the man who threatened Daxter, she too had red hair tied back into dreads, and black tattoos on her face. In fact both had very similar attire, which consisted of steel guards, tight leather, and the symbol of the lord of the city, Baron Praxis, for apparel. Of course, that of the female's was MUCH more revealing. Including a red belly shirt, as well a slightly high taloned thong. Plus pistol at her side. The male was covered, red scar and crescent dagger included. This he pulled out and gleamed inches away from Daxter's face, " I mean it this time Orange Pansy." "Eh heh, ya guy," he gulped lightly, pushing the blade away gently with one finger. "I believe ya."

"Hey Dax," Jak said finally looking to his side. Daxter straightened a finger, preparing to yell at him, until Jak flashed a light smile with his greeting at the very last second. Jak knew by know if you don't smile at Daxter, then he would continue on flailing for attention. Though unlike other people, he didn't do it just to get Daxter to shut up. He did it for the courteous reasons of saying, hello.

Jak had a smooth face, with a green goatee and true blue eyes to accent it. He wore a dark indigo long sleeved shirt, with a giant chrome ring strapped to his muscular chest. He wasn't ridiculously buff, still a very thin waist, but his upper body showed a very defined Jak. His outfit was complete with an off-white set of pants, and metal tipped boots.

Daxter smiled back, waving his hand onto Jak's head to see what they were doing. "Watcha doin paly?" He asked. "Just as you said Dax. Nothing fun happening here except seeing who can hold his or hers…" They grinned at each other quickly, confirming that Jak was slightly tipsy. Though much too quickly on Daxter's part because as soon as he opened his mouth, Jak interrupted him, " And no, you can't play." Daxter looked a little taken back. "What! WHY nat?"

"Because a shrimp like you can't hold his liquor after a friggin pint, pipsqueak," Torn said smiling slyly and holding his drink. "Oh, you look'n ta START sumthin Mr. Lovelocks? Your little pony tails too tight 'er sumthin?" Jak and the red haired girl chuckled in secret as Torn's face grew angry. "Maybe you'd like it if I cut a couple MORE inches off the top?"

"Easy Torn… It's Daxter," said the girl with a slight smile. "Ashelin's right Torn. Besides, it makes you look really stupid," he still held back some laughter. Daxter smiled seeing Jak in a good mood for once. He knew it was the drinks, but he didn't care. "Yo Jak, ya wanna give me that straw over there?" He pointed towards a metallic dispenser. Jak pulled out a straw from its bottom and chucked it to Daxter. In only seconds had the ottsel ripped off the paper, and stuck it in Torn's glass. Torn arched an eyebrow, not sure whether this was a peace offering, or something else. He lowered his dagger as Daxter muttered a "Thank You…"……… Then quickly inhaled what was left of Torn's drink in what seemed like no time. "… VERY much! Ha ha!" Daxter laughed. Torn tightened his fist. Fuck'n furball! He strained.

"Hey Ashe, ya there?" All the men in the room looked towards Ashelin. She slightly grumbled as she pulled a small black communicator from her belt. Her look was read as "annoyed" as she answered her call with a, "Yes Jinx, what do YOU want?"

" Well it's nice talk'n with you too girly!" Jinx's voice coated with a very thick New York accent. Ashelin rolled her eyes. "I can cut you off anytime I want Jinx, what is it?" "Geezus, so much for sweet talk'n." He complained. "Anywayz, the Shadow wants ta see you 'n Torn. Nuthin serious. Just wants yous guys to go over some attack strategies to invade some KG territories from the sewers." Ashelin sighed. "Fine. We'll be there." She clicked off the communicator. Torn slowly stood up from his seat. He felt a little saddened. He, Ashelin, and Jak were actually having an easygoing time for once. It was relaxing to do something other than missions and paperwork for once. He had forgotten what it felt like. And once again, he had to leave abruptly. "Lock up when you're done here…" Torn said in a low tone heading out the door.

"Torn." Ashelin grabbed his arm. His head slowly turned to the direction of her voice. She gave off her light smile that she showed to so little people. "He said, "Us," remember?" Torn felt a smile glide onto is lips as he straightened. "Ya… he said walking with her out the door.

Besides… he thought glimpsing at her as the door slid shut. I wanted to get off work to be with you anyway… 

Jak and Daxter smirked at each other. The ottsel leaned back on the counter, swiping the remains of Ashelin's drink, "Aww man." Jak couldn't help but crack a smile at Daxter's famous exaggerated tone. It was just, so him. "Red n' Red?" You KNOW somethin's gonna happen!"

"I don't know… They always seemed to be more like long lost siblings rather than a couple." Daxter waved his hand in a light laugh. "Siblings? Jak my friend, you are the WORST person I know when it comes ta love," He took a drink. Jak gave him a slightly harsh glare, "Oh really?" "Pff! Ya really! As for me of course," he sighed. "Well I just can't help the fact I was born with irresistible good looks and happen to be the raging fire that sets of teenage girl hormones everywhere. As well as bein the so called, "King of Love." Jak rolled his eyes at his partner's new nickname. "Call it a curse," the ottsel shrugged. Jak picked up his own glass, "Ya… that's you Dax…" "Seriously! I know how everybody rolls in the Game O' Lurrrv." He winked.

"Speak'n a which, did the girls leave?" Jak held up a folded piece of paper.

"They just left for their big mission this morning. And they were actually gracious enough to let us know where they were going in writing this time." Daxter took the note from him. He unfolded in front of him only to reveal two sets of handwriting. It said,

"Hey boys! The Shadow wanted us to leave this morning for reconosince in that new city out in the water. Theres' been a lot of accidents there lately, and we've been forced ta try and help out. More rummaging through a freakin bloody mess… Whee…" The handwriting now became less readable… "But don't worry about us. We'll be fine! Big girls like us do this sorta thing all the time. We'll bring you back some souvenirs, and we better get a VERY nice welcome back."

Daxter grinned at Jak, seeming to get the, "message," Jak rolled his eyes once more, and continued reading. The handwritings switched on and off here…

"Take care of yourselves while we're away. And try not to get your asses into trouble! Ya you guys. Take care. Love you Dax!

Pink & Killough"

It ended with two signatures and a very small chibi drawing of what looked to be the girls. Jak gave a little sigh, as did Daxter. In truth, these two just so happened to b the lucky soul mates of our two boys. Though since sadly are both on their own epic journey, will not make an appearance in this story again.

"It's gonna get pretty dull here without 'um, ya now?" Daxter said looking over the note one last time.

"Ya. Well, in that case, "Our Asses," won't have to put up with any abuse for a long haul for awhile," Jak said now biting the end of an unused straw. Daxter glanced up at him, putting the note on the bar table. Jak noticed this arched an eyebrow. Dax could read any facial expressions of Jak's.

When the two were young boys, young Jak hadn't been blessed with the gift of speech, and was known to the rest of the world as a mute. Though that never stopped one puny boy in the village from befriending him. Not too hard to find out who that one boy was. And after the many years the two had spent together, Daxter new what a "What?" face looked like.

"Don't gimme that look," Dax smiled. "I'm just laugh'n at you. You STILL chew on bendy straws?" Jak slowly stopped biting over the plastic tube in his mouth. It was slightly silent as Jak felt a tiny bit of blush of embarrassment, until Daxter laughed out loud. "I can't believe you haven't dropped that kid habit man!" "Ya, and like being afraid of the dark isn't a very childish thing?" Daxter's laughing halted quickly, "Hey! Not scared! Just trying to train myself to be mentally prepared since ya never know what's gonna be out there!" "And that gives reason to you grabbing my arm for comfort a niiiiiight how?" It was Daxter's turn to blush now as Jak almost fell back watching the heat fly to Daxter's cheeks. He tried to gain composure before Jak came up with more ammo to use.

"No Jak, I mean it's… Kinda nice see'n how some things haven't changed between us after all this time… Ya know?" Jak could feel his smile half fading as he still clamped onto the bendy straw with his teeth. He knew what this was about. After almost three years in the city, the surroundings have made Jak, lets say, cold. But nothing had such a great effect on his as much as the Dark Eco Experiments had. Dark Eco was one of the most mysterious of the Eco forms. It had many abilities. To force power, to alter someone, and of course to kill. The boys knew these lessons themselves all too well from experience.

With Daxter's own elfish body being transformed into its present small and fuzzy form, and for Jak himself… There was "Dark Jak…."

When the two had crossed through a riff through time, they wound up in Haven City, only too soon for Jak to be arrested and held prisoner in jail without Daxter. He was experimented on for a total of two years, being stabbed, probed, spliced, and injected with the dreaded substance, nearly killing him from the inside due to all of the Dark Eco intoxication within. Though Jak was lucky enough to have a body so willing, and so compatible with Eco of all types. Very lucky indeed… Else wise… He would have not survived…

He would never forget those two horrible long heart-breaking years. Two years in prison, two years without any sign of compassion or mercy, but worst of all, two years without, Daxter… Yes… Jak had his own gruesome and horrifying stories that had taken setting in prison, though he would never, and had never, spoken a word of it to Daxter. He would never want him to know what happened. He would never want to admit to him, that Daxter had been his only thought of assurance to help his mind rest at ease those nights. Just thinking he had a friend on the outside never giving up hope, and always searching for him had been enough to keep Jak on his feet. Two years seemed to be an utter eternity, that is, without your dearest of friends by your side. Strangely enough, the more time that passed by, the more Daxter transformed into some type of fantasy in his own mind. And why not? A fantasy is usually unobtainable, you're always longing for it, and deep down, there is a sad voice that plays songs in your sleep that says, "It can never be true." And so Jak's hope withered away little by little upon waiting for his partner's return.

Though finally, and thankfully, on one of the days of his many Dark Eco experiments, strapped to a table, being injected by electric dark Eco, surrounded by the rotted green slime infested walls of the prison, was the day his fade away fantasy would do just that… Fade…

He remembered it so clearly now… Crying out in pain of the electrocution just barely under a yell, he heard the voice of a machine.

"Dark Eco Injection Cycle complete. Bio-readings nominal and unchanged." The electrocuting stopped, and his sizzling and aching body hit the table. Still smoking, still bleeding. His eyes shut in his grimacing. He heard voices around him.

"Grrr… NOTHING! I was informed that THIS one might be different." A middle aged voice, sounding slightly croaky, loud, and powerful. A smoother and sinister voice that of which obviously belonged to a younger man, answered him.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your, experiments, Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior Program has failed." It was then Jak felt a giant fist from behind grab his from the very roots of his hair and lift his head off of the table. "You should at least be DEAD with all that Dark Eco I pumped into you!" The younger man continued to speak as Jak felt the mighty hand release his greasy and unkept locks. Prisons had never offered much for hygiene purposes either. "What now? Metalhead armies are pressing their attacks! Without a new weapon my men can not hold them off forever." Jak's eyes were still shut, and he had been so tired, but he still felt the rage of who he knew was the Baron beside him. "I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile CREATURES! Move forward with the final plan! Finish off this, thing, tonight." Hot breath steamed on Jak's sweaty face as someone clutched the scarf of his shirt, whispering, " I'll be back later." He then felt his body jerk back down onto the table. He continued to lie still in pain. He had just been so tired, even the words in his head stopped making sense…

If only…. You… if he could… here with me… he felt weariness kick in and blacked out on the table.

Jak had not dreamed at all those two years either… The occasional nightmare was to be excepted in a hellhole like that, yes, but no lighthearted dreams.

That's why Jak stirred a little… when he thought for the first time in two years…

He could hear Daxter's voice in his head…

"Hey buddy…" It seemed like a slight echo in his head, but he recognized the voice all to well…

" Ya see any heroes around here?" At this point, he felt something… Something small on his chest. Something that wasn't about to torture him, or pain him in anyway. It was something soft. And it continued to walk across his chest, up and down, sort of, pacing. He still dreamt of his partner's voice, just his voice…

" Jaaak! It's me! DAXTER!"

What? Jak peered open his eyes to see a haze of orange in front of him. …Dax? No… He couldn't believe it… It was just another dream. Or some stupid side effect by that stupid machine by Baron Praxis…

"Well that's a fine hello! I've been crawl'n around in this place, risking my TAIL! Literally, ta save you!" If Jak had the energy, he would've smiled. Daxter? Braving all of these ugly machines and knives for two years straight looking for me? Ya… tha'd be the day… " I've been look'n for you for two YEARS!" The voice no longer echoed, but was shouting. It was almost as if Daxter's voice had heard Jak's thoughts… Daxter… Jak continued in his mind. I always thought though… That you'd at least try… But the Baron… Jak felt his muscles in his right arm twitch. It's his fault… His fault we were separated in the first place! He felt energy; a slow moving and cold energy take hold of his lungs, muscles, all of him. Like a black snake constricting his very self. He was too caught up in the snake like grip to feel someone slightly shaking him nervously, "Say something! Just this ONCE!"

"I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!"

Jak's eyes were too filled with rage, anger, and hurt to realize, that Daxter was standing over him. "SSShhhhhh! Right now we gotta get you outta here…" With Jak's eyes now open, the only thing he could see was the bland and dreaded surroundings of the very same desolate prison he'd been sentenced too. The anger didn't stop pouring into his muscles. His breath became ragged, as if he was snarling while he took in air. He felt as if his nails burst out from his finger tips, everything around him started to change black. Daxter however, still hadn't noticed the abrupt changes in his friend… "Just let me figure out how ta open the security locks on your chair so I can ….." He turned around, just in time to see ghostly white hair standing on end like a lion's mane, two slightly curled black horns rising from the middle, and to come face to face with the black eyes he sadly knew belonged to Jak.

He jumped off the table immediately, only to have Jak rip off the locks that were bounding him to it. Daxter backed up, "or a, you could do it…" Jak turned his head towards the voice, and carefully jumped off the table. When he did walk, it was as if he was stumbling. Not from exhaustion, but as if he had gone wild, and he was cornering the very first of his pray… Daxter gulped and started to walk backwards as Jak grew nearer, " Jak? Eaaasy now! Easy buddy! I-it's your old pal Daxter, remember?" Daxter shielded his eyes and started to shake. That, was finally… the time Jak realized for the first time in so long… It was really him… "Daxter?"… and he was really back…

Jak's hair had returned to normal. The horns retreated, as well as the wild black eyes. His skin color, which had turned to a ghostly grey, was also back as it should be.

Daxter, thankful his friend had returned to his senses, had gone into one of his little uproars. But of course, he had plenty reason to do so.

"WHAT, the HECK! WazzAT? GEEZ! Remind me nat ta piss YOU off!" Jak was so stunned. It was Daxter al right. Same voice, same come backs… It was as if nothing had ever happened. And though Jak still couldn't bring himself to smile, he felt a giant wave of relief. No more waiting… He thought feeling the weight of Daxter back on his shoulder. And no more time wasted… 

"Jak? Jaaaak! HELLLLLLLLO? Dax ta JAK! Dax ta JAK! Clear for landing if you have the BRAIN POWER!" Jak could feel himself being wrapped on the head. He opened his eyelids slowly. It was Daxter. Daxter with him, still at the Hip Hog. The ottsel crossed his arms as he looked down at Jak, who had put his head onto the bar table… He fell asleep… "Ya know Jak… I don't find my stories to be so boring. But maybe next time you could ATLEAST try ta PRETEND you're interested! C'mon Jak, humor me here!" Jak smiled. "Ohhhhhh no! A smile won't say "I'm sorry" THIS time buddy boy." He turned his back to Jak. "And wipe that adorable little drool stain from your mouth sleep'n beauty!" Jak couldn't help but laugh. He got up from the table and put both hands on Daxter's small shoulders.

Daxter, who was a tad nervous by his friends would be intentions, couldn't help but say, "If your gonna kiss me PLEASE Jak, the drool?" Jak kept laughing the whole time hugging the ottsel. Daxter blinked twice, very confused. Yup… The big guy just can't hold his own anymore… He thought kicking Jak's drink off the counter with his foot.

"Daxter…" Jak started to say, still holding his friend in the same soft hug. His laughing had stopped. Which was good, because Daxter found that too much humor from Jak that wasn't dry… Just wasn't Jak anymore. "I'm… " He sighed, and let Daxter go. Daxter made a face. He knew what this was about. Jak always got like this… Whenever Dax asked him what went on in prison Jak got like this. Dax put his small paw on Jak's back. "Hey… Don't worry about it… I've told you a thousand times, ya don't need ta talk about it…" Jak turned his head quickly, "Dax… You'll just…. Never…" The room had gotten silent as Daxter continued to stare at Jak. Who did nothing but look down. Blonde green hair covering his own true blue eyes. Jak heard Daxter's foot tap repeatedly, then he let out a small groan, "I didn't even ask ya about your "behind bar days"," Daxter said, using his small fingers as air quotes. "You got sumthin on your mind worth share'n paly… And sumthin you actually feel like tell'n me…" He held up a drink to Jak, now having his full attention. He winked at him, and dawned his traditional ear-to-ear grin. Glass still raised, as if he were drinking to Jak, or a toast to him. " …I'll listen."

That was all Jak needed to hear. He usually never just went off and thought about prison in his free time. It wasn't one of his, "Leisurely Activities." It must have been the drinks. He had to of had four, five drinks before Daxter came in. Strong ones.

"Maybe one day, ya want be sucha feman ta tell me," "Don't push it Dax, or I'll stuff you in one of these bottles," "Oh, THIS come'n from the guy who loves ta hug?"

Jak took Daxter in a headlock.

They were really quite a pair… To ever find a friendship such as the one they shared, would truly be, a noble feet… For there is only a small sum… And it is sad to say so… However…. It was possible the two cared a little TOO much about each other, yes, that's the word for it. Because the two didn't start to drift… Until after the events that occurred this very same night…

The sliding doors to the Hip Hog slid open. Jak, who was now holding Daxter upside down from his toes, swiveled his head towards the door. It was Torn. He was breathing rapidly, from his obvious running pace.

"JAK!" He started. "Trouble! In an alley near H.Q.! The KG have found out a way to soup up their Death Bots with plasmite shields. My men can't touch 'um without gett'n burned! And unfortunately you're the only Peace Maker guy in the area. You and the rodent start run'n there, NOW!" Jak wrenched a grip around Daxter's waist.

"WOAAHH! Easy!" "No time, let's go." The three disappeared out of the sliding doors, leaving the bar completely empty…


	2. Bait Chap 2

The three ran down a series of zigzagging allies. Bricks coated with city slime seemed to be stacked more out of place as they came closer to the Dead Part of town. Torn was in the lead, running about 3 feet ahead of the other two boys. Not that they needed Torn to find their hideout. The screams of the innocent falling to their knees was more than enough of a beacon to follow. Jak panted slightly as they stopped in one of the very few open spaces before the alley where the H.Q. dwelled. He leaned against a grimy brick wall, feeling a tad warm from after his run, and starred out at the scene before him. Poor random bystanders who had never wished to have crossed the chaos were shot, lost, or stampeded over by the people struck with terror. In the center of the commotion, sort of clearing a path by shooting the pedestrians, were three Krimzon Blast Bots, though they were clearly abnormal to the original ones the usually fight. Each was dyed a jet black, with metal guards protecting their crab like legs. They resembled spiders in a way, crookedly clanking the icy metal tipped legs onto the ground. A giant rotating laser mounted its head, the true cause of the people's distress. One of the red lasers shot out, and managed to shoot an innocent between the shoulders as he his knees crashed to the pavement.

Torn pulled out the two guns he kept strapped to his thighs and turned to Jak, "Jak, you shoot the shield around them, then I'll go in and shoot the underbelly." And before he ran into the battle, he cocked his gun and starred hard into Jak's eyes. "Don't screw this up Jak. Enough people have gotten hurt here…"

"You just be sure to keep those blast bots on target, Torn. I won't be the one with problems out there."

"Uh, as much fun as I do enjoy a good episode of "Jak vs. Torn," Daxter began, "Our hideout's about ta be blown ta SMITHERINES!"

Torn and Jak turned their heads towards the Blast Bots that drew nearer to the hideout's alley. Jak pushed Torn aside and started dashing his way through the population. Daxter gripped Jak's shoulder guard tightly as the people pushed by. There were just so many, screaming, pushing, crying, begging for help and mercy. Jak eyes some bodies on the grounds as he dashed passed them. One impraticular, a male elf with a swollen lip, and blood spurting from a hole in his neck. Haven citizens ran over the body and continued to trample him further into the ground. The middle-aged elf clawed face first into the ground, scraping and tearing his now bleeding fingernails into the gravel. Jak turned his eyes back onto the Blast Bot.

(No.) He thought. (If I want to help them, I have to demolish this metal monster first.)

He pulled out his morph gun, and cocked it to the Peace Maker mod. The small gun changed into a long rifle weapon, a monster head at the end of it, complete with yellow eyes and the mouth was where the barrel should be. It was a very light colored metal, and the only thing in this whole sector's radius that could take out a machine three times the size of himself.

"Jak! Look!" Daxter pointed. A faint purple bubble appeared around the first enclosing Blast Bot. A small film of electricity could clearly be seen dancing inside the bubbles skin.

"The forcefeild," Jak said cocking his gun once more, causing a small light to appear at the end mouth of the gun. The Blast Bot continued to shoot lasers, drawing nearer to the boys. Small bits of electricity gathered at the light of the Peace Maker. Jak aimed the gun upwards with two hands, closing one eye as the Bot came closer.

Daxter's knees started to buckle, "Umm, Jak! The Blast Bot! What the HELL are you DOING? SHOOT THE FUCK'N THING!" He shouted yanking on Jak's ear. Jak lost his aim. The Blast Bot shifted its lasers to front. Jak grit his teeth and retook his aim on the forcefeild, no thanks to the ottsel on his shoulder already drooling and babbling in fear.

"JAK!" Daxter shouted.

Jak fired. The small light at the tip of the gun exploded into a huge ball of purple electric light. It shot out and engulfed the shield of the Blast Bot, showering it with sparks. It was as if the shield and the shot had canceled each other out, because on contact, they both disappeared in a small buzz.

"If your gonna do something Torn, do it now!" Jak shouted, eyes never turning from the Bot.

A barrage of bullets could be heard as the metal clashed against metal. The Blast Bot tripped over one of its metal legs and it went flying into the nearest wall. The one with the skittish ottsel and the blue-attired elf.

Daxter's mouth gaped open eyeing the Blast Bot uncontrollably flying towards them. Jak saw the ottsel's expression and couldn't help a silent chuckle before he ducked, and rolled out of the way. It was like some kind of deer in the headlights!

The brick wall was crushed where they had just been standing moments before as Torn continued to shoot the Bot twitching on it's back, and starting to smoke.

Daxter took a deep sighs, then quickly narrowed his eyes slightly at Jak. Now out of danger, he could be as angry with Jak as he wanted, AND properly.

"What was with the laughing?" Daxter asked annoyed, putting a hand on his hips.

Jak held back a smile. "Nothing… you must be hearing things Dax." Daxter grabbed him by the shirt and zoomed in eye to eye with Jak.

"You were laugh'n at ME weren't ya, ya insensitive little show boy!" Jak's eyes widened in surprise, but he could feel the seriousness breaking and cracked a smile. Daxter let him go at that and put a paw on Jak's Peace Maker. "Now I'll accept your apology only if you give me that toy a yours you can barely lift, and let me show you how the Master gets it done."

The laughter Jak was edging to before vanished as he moved his gun to the opposite shoulder away from Daxter.

"Sorry Dax. I know you like to show off, but look."

They turned their heads to see Torn continually shooting at the fallen Blast Bot yelling,

"DIE ya fuck'n scumbag!"

"Torn can barely handle it…"

"Or himself." Daxter shot back smiling.

"I HEARD that you moron!" Torn yelled while he continued to shoot at the practically eliminated Bot in front of him. "And maybe if you did HALF the work I'm doing instead of socializing with the rat we could be done by"- A laser beam shot two feet away from Jak's head. The three shifted their glances toward the two blast bots clacking towards them.

"GO!" Torn yelled reloading his gun.

Jak cocked his again and broke into a run.

Daxter clasped his hands tightly around Jak's shoulder. He had to be running, what, 20 miles per hour he guessed.

Jak leaped up high into the air, targeted the blast Bot in little to no time and fired. A second blast of electricity showered from the Peace Maker and sunk into the shield like bubble, and disappeared.

"Shoot the other one Jak": Daxter commanded scanning the site for the last Blast Bot.

"I've got it under control Daxter." Jak explained. He came to a halt and spun around. "But where is it?" He kept turning around in hopes of finding it, feeling Daxter and himself slowly falling plague to fear. Nothing was there but broken buildings and fresh corpses. Smoke had filled the air from the short-circuiting of the first Blast Bot.

Daxter's breath was shaky. He was about to jump from Jak's shoulder until Jak turned to him.

"Wait Daxter… We don't know where it is…"

There was a pause……………….

Then they heard gunfire and saw that Torn had finally found the last Blast Bot with its shield disabled.

Torn's eyes widened. "JAK! BEHIND YOU!"

Jak whirled around just in time to be knocked in the head by one of the Blast Bot's sharp steel legs. It cast him into a wall, pinned. He glanced upwards to see the mechanical monster's laser aimed right between his eyes…

"Ugnuh…" Daxter slowly got up and rubbed his head. Damn! Jak needs some high end Velcro on his shoulder 'er sumthin now a days… I'm not some kinda fuzzy rodeo clown ya know! He thought still trying to sooth his skull. "What the?" He turned back around in hopes of finding his partner, only to see the horror that was Jak pinned desperately against the brick wall. "JAK!" Daxter begun to scan the ground quickly. "C'mon, c'mon! Where in Mar's fucking name is that- Oof!" He tripped over Jak's gun.

The Blast Bot's laser had started to charge…

Daxter took up the gun and ran towards him…

Jak could feel his hair sticking to the sweat of worry that beaded down his forehead…

The laser's cannon grew redder…

Daxter hoisted the gun upwards. "Hey you! Poor excuse for a toaster!" The Blast Bot's laser whipped around and loosened its hold on Jak's body. His breath seemed somewhat caught in his throat seeing Daxter holding his gun straight towards him and the robot. Daxter cocked his head to the side, motioning for Jak to bail. He nodded towards him. Jak pushed his back into the wall, and kicked the Blast Bot farther in front of him. He rose from the ground and dashed.

"Say goodnight Cinderella!" A third incandescent shot came blazing forth from the Peace Maker, spinning forward like a viciously enraged purple firefly. The Blast Bot's shield ripped was ripped off in the blast. Daxter flung backwards in recoil of the shot, and flew backwards across the street. He heard the wind cut around his ears in the air until he crashed into a pile of metal. He had landed upside down.

Torn shot at the last Blast Bot. A giant hiss of steam flew up from the machine as its legs stopped moving about like an insect that had just been squashed. Now it was no longer moving. Torn blew the smoke from the barrel of his gun like a corny western and pocketed both his pistols… It was over…

"So… where's the rodent?"

Jak arched an eyebrow at him, then glimpsed around once more. That's' when he saw a dizzy Daxter, still upside down, had landed on the first Blast Bot the three had destroyed. Except the Bot was still smoking…

Daxter shook his head from the daze and dusted himself off as he said, "Damn it.. the next time I'm flown a couple a feet through the air I'll be sure ta be on a zoomer!"

**BEEP**

"Wha..?" he froze.

BEEP

The Blast Bot had started beeping…

Jak's eyes widened in horror. The sound was like hell's bomb about to explode.

BEEP

"DAX! GET OUTTA THERE!"

BEEPBEEP

Daxter turned about face to dash, that is, before seeing he left Jak's gun behind next to the pile. Crap! He thought.

BEEPBEEP

"DAXTER! What are you DOING! MOVE!" Daxter wrapped his arms around the Peace Maker and turned his back to the pile.

Jak started to run towards him. Everything seemed to be moving so fast, but to his eyes, these were the slowest seconds in his life… He saw the ottsel's eyes bulge in worry.

BEEPBEEPBEEP BOOM!

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!" Jak shielded his eyes as the blast threw him backwards. He crashed into Torn, who then crashed into a wall.

A giant explosion thrusted from within the compounds of the machine. A giant white light had even awoken in the flash, not big enough to take out the entire city, but as it destroyed any remaining debris, it managed to take down 5 buildings with it as well.

Jak opened his eyes through the light. He couldn't see a thing.

Finally, the light had faded, only to show the destruction it had left behind. Buildings had crumbled and it's remains practically swept away in the wind as dust. Fragments and cuts of metal pieces littered the pavement. The left over bodies on the ground before had been covered with a thin layer of crushed stone from the fallen bricks and buildings….

And through all this loss of stone and rubble, smoke and blood scent… Jak searched for his partner, coughing as the smoke invaded his lungs in the process while he continued to scream out for him.

"DAAAAX! **cough** DAX? **cough**cough Dax where are YOU? SAY SOMETHING!" his pleads echoing off the ruins about him. He continued to call out to him while rummaging with his raw hands under a pile of rock. "TORN! Get your ass over here and help, huh?"

Torn muttered to himself. Jak ignored his drama, and continued to sweep away with his hands at the piles, hoping, praying, Dax, please! Talk to me! "Talk to me Daxter!" A small coughing noise could be heard.

Jak whirled his head around while Torn just simply glanced to the side to see a spot of orange through the cloud of smoke. Jak squinted. Daxter was crawling under a piece of metal, the Peace Maker in one hand, while trying to lift off a rather large piece off of his body. He managed, and sighed deeply before he plopped flat on his back.

Jak ran towards him. Other than one of his goggle lenses being cracked, and being covered in dirt, and perhaps a few other scratches, he looked seemingly unharmed.

Daxter sat up from off the ground quickly upon hearing Jak's footsteps. He raised the gun, smiling like an appreciative idiot. And for Jak's taste, a little too triumphantly.

"Ha ha! I knew that you'd know I was tell'n ya ta get out of the way! And geez, what are they filling these Blast bots with today's, rocket fuel? I mean hey if they're spending tax dollars on- OWW!" Jak slapped Daxter upside the head.

Daxter rubbed his cheek that was brimming red in the shape of Jak's palm. "What the heck was that for?"

"It was a trap Dax! The Baron put a bomb in that Blast Bot, and we took the bait like idiots! But more importantly…"

He looked down at Daxter, who continued to stare at him with the most befuddled of looks. "Do you have any idea what could of happened to you! Did you even SEE what the bomb made out of the area!"

Daxter turned around to stare at the ruins about them. His left ear drooped at the thought of him being apart of the remains, but he quickly crossed his arms as if unaffected by imagining his body disintegrated to pieces.

"Ya? Well that's' a fine "thank you" for someone who risked life and limb to save your best and ONLY gun, plus valued weapon of choice!" Daxter snapped dropping the Peace Maker purposely onto the cold hard stone.

"The morph gun's replaceable Dax, your not! I told you to not even TOUCH my gun! And you did it anyway! You know someday showing off is gonna kill you!"

Daxter's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Jak was actually saying this to him. He narrowed his eyes brimming with a counter attack. He stepped closer to Jak pointing his finger fiercely in his face while he explained.

"WHAT! The whole reason I even TOUCHED you gun, was because YOU couldn't even provide some damn protection for yourself! And it seems I'm unable ta receive a small thank you for that either!

"I had it under control Dax, I can take care of myself! But when I shoot a gun, I'm not light enough to be thrown halfway across the city! You just can't HANDLE IT!"

"You have GOT! Ta be FUCKING with me! YOU'RE THE one who had his ass pinned to the wall like a pants piss'n portrait! I can handle things TOO Jak! I don't think you have any idea what I can do!"

"Why are you being so difficult? I'm just looking out for you!"

"Well what do you call rescuing YOU then? Messing up! After hanging around a danger and trouble magnet like you honestly don't think that I can't stand up ta danger!"

Jak bent down and picked up his gun. He continued to glance down angrily at the ottsel, biting his lower lip. He then pointed a finger fiercely back at him in defense.

"Well maybe you'd like to walk around for awhile… To blow off some steam."

Daxter's mouth gaped open realizing the real meaning behind Jak's message… He wasn't aloud on Jak's shoulder anymore…

Jak turned his back and started for the Underground's H.Q.

Torn stood silently, watching the two argue. He shook his head slightly. In truth, he had never actually seen them fight like this… I mean they had there differences when it cam to food and missions, but that was nothing. This had seriously been a full-fledged argument. And he had just witnessed it.

So… he finally thinks the fuzzball isn't up for jobs like these huh?" Torn thought while leaning against the wall. He held his chin. Though if I recall, he's always sticking up for Daxter in missions before… I guess Mr. Angry Eyes has a weakness after all. 

He watched Daxter running after Jak, yelling and screaming. And I'm betting that rodent doesn't have the faintest on how valuable he really is to him… 

"Fine! I don't need a bony, discomposed shoulder! I've got my own two legs ta carry myself with!" Daxter said pushing Jak's leg and striding ahead of him.

Jak's anger grew tightly in his stomach. He quickened his pace to get in front of Daxter, almost like it was a race to see who would be first.

At this, Daxter's strides became longer. Then suddenly, the two halted, and glanced at each other.

A small tumbleweed could be seen in the distance… (XD)

"You never stood a chance!" Jak raged on. Daxter switched to all fours and scurried up to Jak's side. He grit his teeth at Jak, breathing quickly through his ottsel nose.

They were so like young boys. Boys who hadn't learned the true settings of adult hood. It had been similar to this in Sandover Village as well. Whenever the boys argued, they would always go above and beyond to get each other's point across. Everything they did turned into a competition, and they made it a rule to disagree with everything the other liked. That is, until they both missed each other's companies so…

'Stop!" A loud firing could be heard before they reached the Underground's door. Torn stepped forward from behind them, gun still smoking.

He faced them holding great disapproval in his eyes. He looked down solemnly at Daxter, the slowly turned his head gravely to Jak.

He sighed, "You morons… I don't suppose I don't need to remind you of one of the Underground's most important rule," Torn explained. "But for the sakes of you both, I'll repeat it anyway."

He took one step closer. 'Never, fight any of your comrades, unless they have turned traderous, or we have instructed you other wise. And ESPECIALLY not to fight with them during a fight!….. And the last time I checked, you two were still partners."

Torn walked towards the stone door to the Underground's entrance, and slid it open. It bared the symbol of the Baron, except it was being struck by a giant hammer. Naturally it was done in graffiti.

"I'll see you both inside." The door slid shut, leaving Jak and Daxter in still ill moods.

Daxter crossed his arms angrily. "FUCK Torn!" He shouted stalking off in the opposite direction of the door.

Jak watched as he stomped off angrily into the distance. He spun around to holler at him, "And where exactly is it that you going?" Daxter didn't turn around. "He ain't exactly my dear MOTHER Jak! I don't have ta hear it from him! Alls I need a fucking drink…"

Daxter stopped, hoping he was far enough out of ear shot for Jak. He didn't really mean what he said next, but he felt a lump of hurt and anger over taking his voice box.

"But what I don't need… is you."

He disappeared.

Jak gave a slight scorning look in the direction Daxter had disappeared in. He turned his back on the ottsel's path lone path as he headed towards the door.

"Whatever… It's not like dead weight harassing me on my shoulder was ever gonna do me any good in the first place."

Jak's metal tipped boots clanked against the iron stairs as he stomped downward. His anger was apparently, well, apparent.

Another door down these flight of steps brought Jak into a small room. Posters marked with dangerous guards had been posted on the walls, as well as maps for strategy and planning attacks that were all pointed towards the downfall of the KG or better known as the Krimzon Guard. Also marked off was KG hot spots and the port. The lighting was horribly dim from the one triangular shaped lamp dangling from the ceiling. A small fire was burning in a barrel for a more brightening atmosphere, and beside that hung on the walls an old fashioned zoomer. It looked as if it were still intact, but in very bad shape. The room didn't have much else except two bunk beds framing the doorway, and a small table covered with even more maps and plans.

Torn stood behind it, squinting angrily at Jak. His arms were behind his back, his military stance. "Where's the rodent?" He asked unamused.

"He's gone. Getting a drink. He'll be at the Hip Hog all day most likely. And quite honestly? I don't give a shit." Jak spat inches from Torn's unflinching face.

"Oh really?" Torn said in a slight sarcastic tone. His raspy voice coating the humor. Jak backed off.

"The ottsel will get it later, but for now we've got a mission, and just because you lack a wad of fur, doesn't mean you can back out."

"I don't CARE!" Jak slammed his fists on the table, causing some of the papers to slide off onto the floor.

Torn narrowed his eyebrows in a sigh, "Sure you don't Jak… Sure you don't." Jak paused for a second, then opened his mouth to describe some other way Daxter wasn't involved, along with a come back, but then Torn interrupted him.

"I don't like sending my men alone out there Jak. That even includes you. I'll be pairing you with a replacement then in Daxter's stead. I am planning on you two to work together, or at least in this mission." That's' when Torn reached under the table and pulled out a small black communicator.

"I've got you some work." He said now more, and clicked it off.

Jak raised an eyebrow. "He'll be here momentarily. Now, the Shadows' ordered me to send you two off on and Underground mission, and I mean underground. Apparently theres' some old Precursor ruins guarded by a small nest of Metalheads. Pretty hysterical where they set up there nesting grounds, huh?"

Jak bit his lip and looked in another direction. Torn was never really good at, um… "the funny." Torn frowned angrily and continued his explanation.

"Theres' a destructive Precursor artifact down there apparently that Shadow says can help us out with the fight. There are lots of unhatched eggs down there. For a bonus, shoot any you see around. The less Metalheads at the party, the better. Use the Vulcan. That'll be you best bet. Any questions?"

"Ya… who exactly is my partner for this?"

Torn smiled.

Suddenly a massive explosion could be heard from the entrance. Smoke seeped from underneath the cracks in the door…. And then it fell off its hinges onto the ground.

Torn's jaw dropped open angrily at the newly done H.Q. damage.

Through the smoke stepped a rugged character in a sweaty green tank top. Well-built, greasy yet slick blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, a red bandanna around his neck, and sporting what sounded like a New York accent.

"Eyyyy! Jakkie boy!" He grinned slyly with a dirty cigar grit between his teeth. His being just reeked of what we would think was the Mafia.

He smiled once more and asked, "I hear ya need a new playmate?"


End file.
